Weapons
These are the weapons used throughout the series Bottle Used by a violet woman to stab Red in Panda Hat. Pump Shotgun The Pump Shotgun was first used in Flame War so Red can kill his enemies. Also used again in Zombies & Shotguns to originally open a bag of potato chips but was later used to kill the zombies. Ninja Stars Used in Flame War after Red failed to hit a guy with his gun. Missile Launcher/Rocket Launcher Grenade Used in Flame War by a random girl to kill two guys and by Blue to "rescue" his to-be girlfriend . Flamethrower Handgun The handgun (aka, pistol) was first used by Red in Flame War '' to kill a guy above his barrier and shoot more guys. He uses it again in Sex Marks the Spot, to kill the natives. Used in Dick Figures The Movie by an army of super-violent policemen (led by a French Chad Cop) in Paris to kill Red and Blue. Axe Used by Red in ''Flame War to kill a guy and another guy with a Gatling Gun. Gatling Gun Used by a random guy to kill another guy and used by another random guy in [[Flame War]] to try and kill Red.'' C4 Explosives .]] Used by Red in Flame War to demolish the shopping mall. Jason (Trollz0r) in Modern Flame War 3 to destroy a wall of the canteen. Sword Used by Red and Blue in Traffic Jams to kill the Turtle Dragon. Also used by Red in Role Playas to kill Lord Tourettes. Proton Disintegrator Used by Red in Steakosaurus to kill all the dinosaurs in the world. Kitty Amazing Kitty Amazing was first found in a dumpster by Red, he took it around the town but everyone that saw it died. (NOTE: Kitty Amazing counts as a weapon due to it's deadliness.) Wand Used by Blue in Role Playas as a "wizarding wand". Bow and Arrows/Crossbow Used by Red in Role Playas to kill an enemy guard but the arrows he fires sometimes hits Blue. Spaceships Red, Blue and The Raccoon used them in Attack of the Pwns, when Red and Blue battled for the frozen burrito in space. Chainsaw Red used it to try to open his bag of chips in Zombies & Shotguns. Baseball Bat Used by Blue to kill the Big Foot in Camp Anarchy. Used by Red when he was a kid to fight the bullies, in First Day of Cool (the opening prologue sequence of Dick Figures The Movie). Blue's bat.jpg Bat-bat.jpg|The bat-bat. Kid Red with baseball bat.jpg Dynamite Used by Red and the kids in Camp Anarchy ''to make a fire. Sticks Used by the kids to beat up Blue when he was a kid and to beat up Bigfoot in ''Camp Anarchy. The Teapot Found by Red and Blue, it held the Hamster Genie and the genie made wishes come true. But most of the wishes went wrong and ended up killing someone. Submachine gun Both Red and Blue carried one when they arrived at Maulmart in Flame War. Red fired his but Blue fired his once. They were not seen for the rest of the episode. Red possibly put his away, but Blue discarded his. Revolver A revolver was first seen being held by a little girl in Camp Anarchy. (See:' Handgun') Katana Red held a Katana when he jumped in and out of the church in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. Sniper Rifle Sniper rifle was used by Blue in Flame War. It only fired 2 shots, and was possibly discarded. Also used by Jason at Modern Flame War 3. headshotted 2 technicians talking to each other using auto scope, then had a "everything went better than expected" face, then killed another technician with a rage guy face while they were having lunch. Cannons These were used by Captain Red Rum to kill Captain Pink and her shipmates in Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. Meat Cleaver Used as throwing weapon by Raccoon to injure Lord Tourettes in Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. Anchor Used by Blue to knock Lord Tourettes into the sea in in Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. Category:Browse